Beyond Space and Time
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Rise of the Guardians & How to Train your Dragon crossover (MORE HIJACK FLUFF) I hope you enjoy and like always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Space and Time

A Rise of the Guardians &amp; How to Train your Dragon crossover (MORE HIJACK FLUFF)  
I hope you enjoy and like always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 1: Begin

My name is Jack Frost, how do I know that? The Moon told me, the moon also picked me to battle Pitch Black AKA The Boogie Man with the Guardian's. We won, I gained my first believer and I was happy.. Years past and Jamie died; I lost a good friend, after that children did not believe in Jack Frost anymore. The Guardian's took note of this and asked/begged for the council to help poor Jack Frost.. this is that story.

"Jack Overland-Frost; you are here in front of the council of the Moon for a second chance." a figure dressed in white says stroking his beard.  
"The council have voted on your second chance after the battle with Pitch Black AKA The Boogie Man." a second figure dressed in gray says.  
"Your second chance will be beyond this time-line." a third figure dressed in red says.  
"You will be a mortal once again." the forth figure says dressed in gold says.  
"The name Overland does not exist where we are sending you, so use Overland once again." the final figure says dressed in a rainbow of colors.  
"We the council of the Moon give you life once again Jack Overland." the figure in white says shooting a beam of light at Jack.

-9000 years later-

"Captain on deck." a stout man dressed in red says saluting to a man dressed in armor; his brown hair tied back, his green eyes which have seen so many battles have not lost their kindness, his left leg replaced by a prosthetic after a hard battle with a foe known only as the Red Death.  
"Thanks Fishlegs, how's Astrid?" the man says.  
"You know Astrid, she's alright.. the kids are asking for Uncle Hiccup." Fishlegs says with a smile.  
"I'll get planet leave.. I better head to my chair.. hmm.. never thought I'd call it that." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Captain of the Night Fury AKA Toothless says; the Night Fury is fastest Spaceship in the known galaxy.  
"Captain we are coming up on Berk." Fishlegs says pointing out towards a planet.  
"Everyone we are home." Hiccup says sitting down on his chair.  
"Dock Captain?" Fishlegs asks.  
"Dock!" Hiccup says looking out towards his home; a lone hiss signals the docking, the sight of Berk a haven for the best crew ever known: The Vikings... A sigh escapes Hiccup's mouth.  
"Back home." Hiccup says with a smile.  
'Glad it's still standing.' Hiccup thinks listening to the humm of Toothless as he lands perfectly.  
"Good job bud." Hiccup says leaving the captain's chair and heading off to the ground floor of Toothless.

-Line Brake-

The salty air blows through Hiccup's hair as the Twin's AKA Ruffnut &amp; Tuffnut fight about something stupid, a short man carring a blaster over one of his shoulders walks past the Twins.  
"Hey Hiccup." the man says.  
"Snotlout." Hiccup says simply.  
"How's life out there Captain?" Snotlout asks pointing to the sky.  
"It's fine.. I heard about your dad.. everything ok?" Hiccup asks.  
"Meh.. he lived a good life." Snotlout says shrugging his shoulders.  
"How about you Hiccup.. Stoick was a good man." Snotlout adds.  
"My dad.. yeah.. he was.. but now I'm in charge of the ship and to tell you the truth.. I think it was the only way to get control." Hiccup says with a smile.  
"The Red Death?" Snotlout asks.  
"Dead same with Drago Bludvist." Hiccup says thinking back on the mercenary known as Drago Bludvist; Drago Bludvist was a mad man, controled a spaceship know only as the Bewilderbeast. Bludvist went down with his ship it was the second time Hiccup killed and it will be the last!

"Oh yeah.. a spaceship came in a couple of night ago, only one person was on it. He's asleep in your cabin." Snotlout says returning to his duty, guard duty.  
"Kay... I'll.. wait what?" Hiccup asks confused.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Space and Time

A Rise of the Guardians &amp; How to Train your Dragon crossover (MORE HIJACK FLUFF)  
I hope you enjoy and like always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 2: Jack Overland: Mortal

-Planet; Berk, People; 5,000, Protector's; Vikings-

Hiccup is seen sitting with his head in his hands as a white haired teen jumps about screaming 'ALIVE!' Hiccup groans and thinks back to how this happened.

=Flashback=

Hicup runs past a shocked Snotlout towards his cabin, the cabin of one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is the only cabin on Berk that had survived the incounter with Bludvist; a statue of a man carved into the rocks behind Hiccup's cabin looks over the building with a protective glint in his eye.  
'Dad.' Hiccup thinks barging into his cabin, the soft sound of snoring catches Hiccup's attention; sleeping in his bed was a white haired teen about the same age as himself.  
"Hey!" Hiccup says placing his hand on the teen's shoulder; earning a small smile from the teen.  
'Better wake him up.' Hiccup thinks taking a an air-horn from his bedside table.  
"Here goes." Hiccup whispers to himself pressing down on the air-horn; a loud noice brings the teen from his slumber and onto the hard wood floor of Hiccup's cabin.

-Jack's POV-

Peace and quiet.. the smell of cod fills Jack's nose as he breathes in softly; a soft touch on Jack's shoulder makes him smile... a small whisper makes Jack sigh in safty.. then a loud noise brakes the walls of Jack's dream sending him down hard.  
"Ow." Jack groans sitting on the hard wood floor of a house; as a shadowy figure looms over.  
"Great your awake." the voice says; Jack thinks deeply for a second and remembers the whisper.. it's the same voice, a man's voice.  
"Now.. name?" the man's voice asks.  
"Jack Overland." Jack says blinking his eyes; standing over him was a teen about the same age as Jack; with green eye full of kindness the man looks down at Jack.  
"Overland.. very well." the man says with a chuckle.  
"Can you call me Jack, Mister..." Jack says.  
"Oh.. Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." the man known know as Hiccup says.  
"Well Mister Hiccup.. mind if you tell me were am I?" Jack asks tilting his head.  
"Just Hiccup Overland.. sorry Jack.. Your on Berk." Hiccup says placing an air-horn onto the table next to the bed.  
"So that's what caused my wake up call." Jack says.  
"Yep.. well you are sleeping in my cabin." Hiccup says.  
"Oh.. sorry." Jack says.  
"Overland.. how did you get on Berk?" Hiccup asks.  
"It's Jack... and I don't know.. all I remember is talking to 5 figures.. and I awoke here." Jack says.  
"Well I can't in all goodness leave you here.. good thing I have planet leave soon." Hiccup says pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Planet leave?" Jack asks.  
"You've never heard of me?" Hiccup asks.  
"Nope!" Jack says simply.  
"Jack.. have you ever heard of a group known as the Vikings?" Hiccup asks.  
"Like Asgard and Thor?" Jack asks.  
"No.. we are a group.. We are like Space Police for our sector." Hiccup says.  
"Space... as in space?" Jacke asks with wide eyes.  
"Yeah." Hiccup says confused.  
"Agggh!" Jack says clutching his head as images of 5 figures fly through his mind a message repeats; 'Jack Frost you are human once again.. rise Jack Overland.'  
"Overland?" Hiccup asks as Jack stops clutching at his white locks.  
"I'm fine.. headache." Jack says.  
"Kay." Hiccup says walking over to a dresser.  
'I'm alive... I'm Alive!' Jack thinks with a smile.  
"You got any clothes?" Hiccup asks.  
'Alive once again... ALIVE!' Jack thinks jumping off from the bed and down into the street.  
"Jack?" Hiccup asks worried following after the white haired teen.

=End Flashback=

"ALIVE!" Jack screams flopping down on his back.  
"Better?" Hiccup asks standing over the white haired teen.  
"Much.. sorry must have got a little stirr crazy." Jack says with a chuckle.  
"So your alive, huh?" Hiccup asks.  
"Yeah.. must have been asleep when I came here." Jack says.  
"Your ship was badly betten up." Hiccup says scratching his nose.  
"My ship?" Jack asks.  
"Yeah, white Skimmer called The Snowflake." Hiccup says with a shrug.  
'Bunny.' Jack thinks with a smile, the grin falls from Jack's face realising he's in the future and he's alive.. no longer Jack Frost.. no longer Immortal.  
"Jack?" Hiccup asks placing his hand on the white haired teen's shoulder.  
"I'm fine.. just realising.. I'm alone." Jack says.  
"Your not alone.. you have me." Hiccup says pulling Jack into a small hug.

-END-

A little bit of FLUFF at the end.. will it grow (OF COURSE) Hehehe read on.. pwease -puppy dog pouts-


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond Space and Time

A Rise of the Guardians &amp; How to Train your Dragon crossover (MORE HIJACK FLUFF)  
I hope you enjoy and like always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 3: Crush?

"So you got any ideas what your going to do?" Hiccup asks Jack who is still laying on the grass.  
"No clue." Jack says watching the clouds pass overhead.  
"Hmm?" Hiccup thinks.  
"Got an idea?" Jack asks sitting up.  
"Maybe... need to think more on it though." Hiccup says with a smile.  
'What a smile.' Jack thinks to himself with a small blush.  
"ck? Jack!" Hiccup says.  
"What.. sorry must have dozed off." Jack says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Must have... anyway I said you can stay with me." Hiccup says as a small voice comes across the crowd of people.  
"Uncle Hiccup!" the voice shouts.  
"Over here!" Hiccup shouts back.  
"Who's that?" Jack asks.  
"You'll see." Hiccup says as a child with blond hair and a pair of glasses jumps into Hiccup tackling him to the ground.  
"Uncle Hiccup!" the child says.  
"Hey Squirt." Hiccup says ruffling the kids hair as Jack watches.  
"Who's him?" the child asks pointing to Jack.  
"Now that not nice Jamie." Hiccup says.  
"Sorry mister." Jamie says.  
"It's fine, I'm Jack Overland." Jack says.  
"Jack.. Cool name." Jamie says with a smile.  
"Go tell your mom I'm home, I'd love to see Astrid again." Hiccup says.  
"Got it Uncle." Jamie says running away.  
"Cute kid." Jack says.  
"He is, got his dad's spunk." Hiccup says with a smile.  
"Who's the father?" Jack asks.  
"Fishlegs.. a navigator for my ship." Hiccup says.  
"I don't think I met him." Jack says.  
"Hmmm... I got an idea." Hiccup says jumping up from the ground.  
"What?" Jack asks.  
"You could come work for me on Toothless." Hiccup says.  
"Toothless?" Jack asks.  
"My ship.. laugh go ahead." Hiccup says.  
"No.. I think it's cute." Jack says with a smile.  
'C-cute?' Hiccup thinks with a small smile.  
'God's have nothing on his smile.' Jack thinks.  
"Umm, do you want me to leave?" a womans voice asks.  
"Astrid." Hiccup says standing up.  
"Hiccup.. who's the guy?" Astrid asks.  
"Astrid meet Jack, Jack the lovely lady before you is Astrid." Hiccup says.  
"H-hi." Jack says with an unsure smile.  
"Don't worry she will not bite.. much." Hiccup says.  
"Hiccup you wound me." Astrid says.  
"You remember Lif?" Hiccup asks.  
"Don't remind me." Astrid says with a shrudder.  
"Shall I go?" Jack asks.  
"No.. sorry for walking in on your flirting." Astrid says leaving with a wave.  
"W-what?" Jack says with a blush.  
"Astrid I think you broke him." Hiccup says with a smile that turns into a bought of laughter.  
"Why are you laughing?" Jack asks annoyed.  
"Why are you not?" Hiccup asks.  
"S-she said we were flirting.." Jack says.  
"Nothing wrong with that Jack." Hiccup says simply.  
"Oh really?" Jack asks.  
"Yeah.. and she was jsut kidding you were not flirting." Hiccup says with a smile.  
'Jesus.. Hiccup's smile makes my heart leap and a blush appear.. do I have a crush?' Jack thinks.  
"Jack?" Hiccup askes confused.  
"Sorry thinking." Jack says.  
"Must have been something big." Hiccup says with a smile.  
"Yeah.." Jack says sighing.  
'Oh god's I'm crushing on Hiccup.' Jack thinks looking at Hiccup.  
'Jack's cute.. but he'll never go out with me.' Hiccup thinks.  
"Well we going?" Hiccup asks.  
"Sure, but were?" Jack asks confused.  
"Well you've got no home, no money.. so your going to stay with me." Hiccup says standing up.  
"S-sure." Jack says with a blush following Hiccup.

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond Space and Time

A Rise of the Guardians &amp; How to Train your Dragon crossover (MORE HIJACK FLUFF)  
I hope you enjoy and like always I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

AN: Happy Valentines Day Fan-Fiction

Chapter 4: Kiss? (A Valentines day special)

It's been 3 days since Jack crashed into Berk and the white haired teen has been on the mind of Hiccup.

'Why can't I sleep.. oh yeah.' Hiccup thinks looking down at Jack who has his arms wrapped around Hiccup.  
"Mm Hiccup." Jack moans in his sleep snuggling closer to Hiccup.  
'I wonder what he is dreaming of.' Hiccup thinks to himself as he runs his fingers through Jack's white hair.  
"Kiss me." Jack says in his sleep.  
'I can't belive he talks in his sleep.' Hiccup thinks with a smile as soft snoring fills his ears, with a yawn Hiccup tries once again to fall asleep.  
'Jack.' Hiccup thinks with a sigh bitting his bottom lip.  
"HICCUP!" Jack shouts bolting awake knocking Hiccup on the nose.  
"I'm here Jack." Hiccup says looking into the tear filled eyes of Jack.  
"I had a nightmare." Jack says in a whisper.  
"It's fine, everyone has them now and again." Hiccup says running his hand up and down Jack's back.  
'Hiccup.' Jack thinks bitting his lip.  
"You know you talk and moan in your sleep." Hiccup says.  
"I-I do?" Jack asks blushing.  
"Yep." Hiccup says with a smile yawning.  
"Your tired?" Jack asks.  
"I am." Hiccup says flopping back onto his pillow.  
"Sorry." Jack says.  
"It's fine.. must have been a good dream to snuggle into me." Hiccup says watching Jack's face light up.  
"Must have been dreaming about something good.. maybe food, family or a girlfriend." Hiccup says mentaly beating himself up.  
"It was about food.. yeah food.. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't remember my family much." Jack says lowering his head.  
"I'm sorry Jack." Hiccup says trying to stay awake.  
"It's fine." Jack says.  
"Mm that's good." Hiccup says with a yawn.  
"Better sleep." Jack says poking Hiccup on the nose.  
"Yeah..." Hiccup says closing his eyes.

'Just one kiss... it will not be the end of the world.' Jack thinks watching Hiccup sleep peacefully, Jack's fingers trace Hiccup's smooth lips; with a deep breath Jack presses his lips onto Hiccup's.

Hiccup wakes to the sight of Jack kissing him; Jack's ice cold lips on Hiccup's own merge perfectly, the sweet taste of snowflakes linger on Hiccup's lips as jack pulls away.

Jack looks down at the wakened form of Hiccup with wide eyes.  
'He hates me now.' Jack thinks lowering his head, a lone finger tilts his head back up to see into Hiccup's kind eyes.  
"Jack.. do you love me?" Hiccup asks shocking Jack who nods.  
"Then come here." Hiccup says pulling Jack back into a kiss.

Both boys fall asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

-END-


End file.
